csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kjaerbye
|} Markus "Kjaerbye" Kjærbye (ur. 27 kwietnia 1998) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie North. Drużyny *2014-07-09 – 2014-07-21 - 35px|Dania NO SIR! *2014-07-21 – 2014-08-12 - 35px|Dania myRevenge e.V. DK *2014-08-12 – 2014-10-01 - 35px|Dania NO SIR! *2014-10-01 – 2014-10-07 - 35px|Dania Isak-eSport *2014-10-07 – 2015-01-11 - 35px|Dania Copenhagen Wolves *2015-01-11 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|Dania Deponeret *2015-01-26 – 2016-05-19 - 35px|Dania Team Dignitas *2016-05-19 – 2018-02-02 - 35px|Dania Astralis *2018-02-02 – nadal - 35px|Dania North Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ELEAGUE Major 2017' (2017) Historia 2014 *'9 lipca 2014' - Kjaerbye dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę NO SIR! *'21 lipca 2014' - Skład drużyny NO SIR! został przejęty przez organizację myRevenge e.V.. *'12 sierpnia 2014' - Skład drużyny myRevenge e.V. był odtąd znany jako NO SIR! *'1 października 2014' - Kjaerbye dołączył do drużyny Isak-eSport opuszczając poprzednią o nazwie NO SIR!, którą opuścił tydzień później dołączając do Copenhagen Wolves. *'22 listopada 2014' - Kjaerbye razem ze składem Copenhagen Wolves: 30px|Dania tenzki, 30px|Dania Pimp, 30px|Dania cadiaN oraz 30px|Dania gla1ve dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014 z kwalifikacji Ostatniego Wezwania. 2015 *'11 stycznia 2015' - Skład drużyny Copenhagen Wolves był odtąd znany pod nazwą Deponeret. *'26 stycznia 2015' - Skład drużyny Deponeret został przejęty przez organizację Team Dignitas. *'26 września 2015' - Kjaerbye razem ze składem Team Dignitas: 30px|Dania Pimp, 30px|Dania aizy, 30px|Szwecja schneider oraz 30px|Dania MSL dostał się na turniej DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'19 maja 2016' nastąpiła zmiana między drużynami Team Dignitas i Astralis - cajunb dołączył do Team Dignitas, a kjaerbye do Astralis. *'5-10 lipca 2016' - gla1ve wystąpił na turnieju ESL One Cologne 2016 za kjaerbye'go. *Kjaerbye zajął 16. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2017 *'29 stycznia 2017' - Kjaerbye razem ze składem Astralis wygrywa ELEAGUE Major 2017, pokonując drużynę 35px|Polska Virtus.pro wynikiem 2:1. *Kjaerbye zajął 15. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2018 *'2 lutego 2018' - Kjaerbye opuścił drużynę Astralis i dołączył do North. Ciekawostki *Z powodu, że uczestniczył w pre-kwalifikacjach do ESL One: Cologne 2016 nie może brać w tym turnieju udziału (wymaga tego regulamin ESLa), dlatego na turnieju zastąpi go 35px|Dania gla1ve. Osiągnięcia '35px|Dania myRevenge e.V. DK' *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS ROG CS:GO Summer Tournament 2014 (2014) '35px|Dania NO SIR!' *1/2 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|Dania Copenhagen Wolves' *Pierwsze miejsce NetParty Fyn 15 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 - Dania (2014) *Drugie miejsce GamersImpact Charity Drive (2014) *1/2 miejsce ESL Pro League I - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Kwalifikacje Ostatniego Wezwania LAN (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 1 (2014) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce GDK Tournament I (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Gaming.dk CS:GO Tournament (2014) '35px|Dania Team Dignitas' *Czwarte miejsce 99Damage Masters I (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GameAgents League (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *1/2 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 - Kwalifikacje BYOC (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *8 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Masters II (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Game Show CS:GO League Season 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce RGN Pro Series - Europa (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Drugie europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Arena Showdown Invitational 3 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *9/10 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open London 2015 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8: Profesjonalna dywizja - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce League of Sharks - Fall 2015: Mighty Sharks (2015) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) '35px|Dania FLAEKKETID' *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Drugie duńskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Dania Team Dignitas' *5/6 miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Finały profesjonalnej dywizji (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Red Dot Invitational (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Drugi europejski etap grupowy (2016) *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Masters 4 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Marzec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 9 - Profesjonalna dywizja: Europa - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *Czwarte miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 3 (2016) *5/6 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) '35px|Dania Astralis' *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *7/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Power-LAN 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) '35px|Dania Dania' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Astralis' *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Duńskie kwalifikacje (2016) *7 miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Sydney (2017) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Clash for Cash: The Rematch (2017) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce EPICENTER 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2017 (2017) *9/10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Finały (2017) *12/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) '35px|Dania North' *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum czempiona ELEAGUE Major 2017 Trofeum półfinalistów PGL Major Kraków 2017 Skórki broni związane z Kjaerbye'm Desert Eagle "Żar" Najważniejsze momenty *DreamHack Open Summer 2015: Kjaerbye vs. NiP *SteelSeries League CS:GO: Kjaerbye vs jQntefabrikken *DreamHack ZOWIE Open Leipzig 2016: Kjaerbye vs. Na`Vi *Kjaerbye CRAZY NINJA DEFUSE vs. EnVyUs - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 *Kjaerbye vs. France - World Championships 2016 European Qualifier *Kjaerbye vs. NiP - ELEAGUE Season 2 *Markus "Kjaerbye" Kjærbye - MVP of ELEAGUE Major *Kjaerbye vs. Virtus.pro - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 *KJAERBYE VS GODSENT @ ECS SEASON 4 EUROPE *Kjaerbye quad kill clutch *Astralis Kjaerbye's 4K with M4A4 on Inferno vs SK @ BLAST Pro Series Copenhagen 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora